totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poszukuję frajerów na kolejny sezon!
thumb|center|500px Logo podsumowania TD:RtW. Bridgette: 'Heej! <3 '''Geoff: '''A ja Geoff. ;u; ''Bridgette wywiesiła tabliczkę. 'Bridgette: '''A to odcinek specjalny... '''Bridgette&Geoff: '''Totalnej Porażki: Powrotu na Wyspę Wawanakwa! ''Aplauzy ze strony widzów. 'Bridgette: '''Jak już wiecie, ten sezon się zakończył. ''Geoff przedstawił wszystkich uczestników tego programu. 'Milene: '''Tylko kasa! <3 '''Lightning: '''SHA-BOOM! '''Mike: '''Mam nadzieję, że to ostatni raz. ;u; '''Deny: '''Lol. '''Sodie: '''Komuś kotleta? ;u; Albo fasolowej piosenki? '''Lumpy: '... 'Scarlett: '''Ech, przynuda mnie ta gra. Obiecuję, że już nigdy w tym nie wystąpię. '''Bartek: '''Głupi program... '''Brajan: '''Wiecie co? Schudłem! :D '''Molly: '''Ach, wreszcie wyzdrowiałam i siedzę w tym pieprzonym studiu. ;-; '''Venice: '"O" jak osa mnie bzyka. ;w; 'Anais: '''Witam! ^.^ '''Zach: '(rapeface) 'Selena: '''Wiedziałam, że dziewczyny zrobią furorę na frajerach! ;u; '''Cour: '''R.I.P Cour * Nie wygrał sezonu... :'( '''Max: '''Szóste miejsce? A Trent zasługiwał na eliminację! '''Trent: '''Co macie do mnie? ;/ '''K.E: '''A miałam siedzieć jeszcze w więzieniu, jestem za mocna na takie ofiary. (please) '''Heather: '''Ugh! '''Nastasia: 'Żadne z nas nie wygrało miliona. -,- Pewnie teraz będziemy zbijać bąki przez tydzień... 'Darwin: '''Yolo. :P ''Geoff się uśmiechnął. 'Geoff: '''Jak wiecie, wystąpiło 21 uczestników w tym programie. '''Bridgette: '''Teraz zależy tylko... ''W studiu zjawia się Blaineley. 'Blaineley: '''Przerwijmy te "ciekawą" scenkę... ''Zaskoczenie. ;u; 'Bridgette: '''Co ty tu robisz? :O '''Blaineley: '''Otwierasz usta jakbyś chciała komuś obciągnąć... -,- Nieważne, teraz ja się zajmuję tym show, więc... WYNOCHA! ''Puściła psy ze smyczy na naszą parę. 'Blaineley: '''Kochani, tak ten sezon się nie skończy. ''Popatrzyła na nim ciekawskim wzrokiem. 'Blaineley: '''Myśleliście, że to tak się skończy? ;u; '''Wszyscy: '''TAK! -_- '''Blaineley: '''Czeka was pięć ekstremalnych wyzwań, w każdym odpadnie pięć osób. Potem przy ostatnim zostanie was sześciorga i jeśli jedno ukończy zadanie, dostanie się do II sezonu. ;u; No co? ''Westchnięcie "ukochanych" uczestników. 'Blaineley: '''Czyli przedstawienie czas zacząć! ^^ ''Zaciągnęła ich do wozu, gdzie rozpoczęło się ich pierwsze wyzwanie. Zadanie I: Wyścig z przeszkodami 'Blaineley: '''Chodzi o pewien problem, czyli to co zwykle! Waszym kochanym wyzwaniem jest wyścig z przeszkodami. ;u; Metą jest Chris. xD ''Wszyscy zaczęli biec. 'Milene: '''Stawką jest nowy sezon. ;u; ''Wypchnęła Darwina. 'Darwin: '''Znowu wylecisz pierwsza. <333 '''Nastasia: '''A ja ten program już mam w dupie i stąd uciekam. ;u; ''Usiadła sobie na pniu drzewa. 'Mike: '''Ja się zgadzam z tamtą dziewczyną. ''Zadowolony usiadł na innym pniu. 'Nastasia: '''Dobrze mówisz! ''Przybili sobie piątkę. 'Darwin: '''A ja mimo wszystko się w to pobawię. ''Naskoczył na K.E i biegli w ogień. 'K.E: '''Złaź j*bany padalcu! '''Darwin: '''Ty, chcesz się dostać do nowego programu, czy dalej marudzić o moim położeniu? '''K.E: '''Ech... ''Mimo przeciwności ich relacji biegli dalej. 'Milene: '''Skały! '''Bartek: '''Tylko się za mocno nie podnieć. -_- ''Milene rzuciła Bartka na skały i szła po jego ciele. 'Milene: '''Narka, frajerzy! '''Heather: '''Ja też tak mogę. ;-; '''Scarlett: '''A wiesz kto tak jeszcze może? :D Skutki tego, że to się zawali, są przewidywane na 100%. ''Jej "teza" się potwierdziła. 'Heather: '''Brawo, klątwa rudej Scarlett. '''Scarlett: '''Zamknij się ty wredny matole. -.- '''Brajan: '''Zamiast płakać, przed nami czeka zgniatarka do śmieci. '''Sodie: '''Chciałabym, żeby jej tu nie było. ;u; ''Życzenie Sodie się spełniło. 'Brajan: '''Jaki fart... '''Sodie: '''Jestem miła - świat się chce odwdzięczyć za moją skromność. ^^ '''Lightning: '''Lightning górą! '''Milene: '''Tak, zażycz sobie jeszcze stanie u Chrisa. <3 ''Facepalm zawodników. 'Max: '''Tak jak przypuszczałem - niedojebanie mózgowe. ''Nagle Lightning pomachał im ręką. 'Heather: '''Fuck... on znalazł Chrisa! ''Lightning się zaśmiał. 'Lightning: '''Jakie z was śmieci! Lightning was zgubił! ^^ '''Max: '''Wut? ''Nagle dziewczyny zaczęły biec w drugą stronę. Tymczasem... 'Blaineley: '''DENY JEST JUŻ PRZY CHRISIE! DO PRZEPUSTKI ZOSTAJE JESZCZE 15 FRAJERÓW! '''Selena: '''Niedoczekanie moje... ;u; '''K.E: '''Ja też jestem blisko stara. :P '''Darwin: '''Dziewczyny. -,- ''Nagle wszyscy uderzyli się o jakąś fałszywą ścianę. -.-'' '''Darwin: '''I cały misterny plan... nie wypalił! ''Jako druga do Chrisa dobiegła Anais. 'Anais: '''Albo to fart, albo to jakiś sen. <3 ''Trzecia dobiegła Sodie. 'Sodie: '''Kaszalot! ;u; '''Chris: '''Nie jestem żaden Kaszalot. -,- ''Potem dobiegli: Zach, Darwin, Selena i K.E. 'Zach: '''Jak tam romans z ścianką? '''Darwin: '''Wiesz, że Twoja dzi(e)w(czyn)ka zrezygnowała? ;u; ''Zach zaczął szlochać. 'Selena: '''O matko... ;u; '''K.E: '''Tani chwyt. Nastasia #Heather #'K.E #'Trent' #'Max' #'Cour' #'Selena' #'Zach' #'Anais' #'Venice' #'Molly' #'Brajan' #Bartek #'Scarlett' #Lumpy #'Sodie' #'Deny' #Mike #'Lightning' #'Milene' Blaineley: 'No dobrze moja szczęśliwa szesnastko, teraz zapraszam na nowe wyzwanie. ;u; '''Chris: '''Witam, frajerzy! '''Selena: '''Hej! A ten skąd się wziął? -_- '''Chris: '''Z dupy... -,- Tam przekraczaliście mój hologramik. :3 ''Wszyscy uczestnicy zmarszczyli brwi. 'Blaineley: '''A drugie wyzwanie będzie na łatwych zasadach, ale duża dawka... BÓLU! <3 Zadanie II: Quiz ''Doszło do opóźnienia. 'Blaineley: '''Jasny gwint, niech on przestanie płakać! ;-; '''Darwin: '... ;u; 'Blaineley: '''Dobra, zacznijmy od Darwina: Stoi i się nie rusza. '''Darwin: '''Posąg. ^^ '''Blaineley: '''K.E, coś lepszego od Boga? '''K.E: '''Ja! Nastasia #Heather #'K.E #Trent #'Max' #Cour #'Selena' #'Zach' #'Anais' #Venice #'Molly' #'Brajan' #Bartek #'Scarlett' #Lumpy #'Sodie' #Deny #Mike #'Lightning' #Milene Blaineley: '''I tak właśnie się mają sprawy z quizu. ;u; Pozostała tylko 11, która jeszcze może powalczyć o nagrodę! Wybaczcie, ale muszę coś ogłosić. ''Ilość zadań: 5/4 '''''Stopień trudności: 20%/50% Blaineley: 'Czyli czeka was więcej: zboczonych, ekstremalnych wrażeń! <3 ''Buczenie na scenie. ;u; Zadanie III: Walka 'Blaineley: '''Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie ma przepustek bez walki! ;u; No to, jeśli wypadniecie z tego zadania... to nie myślcie o reputaaaaacjiiiii! '''Lightning: '''A jakie to wyzwania? ;u; ''Na początku dała do pokonania niedźwiedzie. 'K.E: '''Easy! '''Blaineley: '''Każdy z was ma po 10 misi. Ostatnia osoba, która polegnie... wypada z gry! ^^ ''K.E przeszła to jako pierwsza. :( '''Molly: '''Wkurwiasz mnie... :3 Baju-baj! ''Lightning odpadł, reszta poszła na ostatnie zadanie. Zadanie IV: Konkurs Piosenki #'''Darwin #Nastasia #Heather #'K.E' #Trent #'Max' #Cour #'Selena' #Zach #Anais #Venice #'Molly' #Brajan #Bartek #Scarlett #Lumpy #'Sodie' #Deny #Mike #Lightning #Milene Cassie: 'Witam moją nieszczęśliwą szóstkę. ;u; '''Pauline: '''Moją też! <3 '''Darwin: '''A co to za damulcie? ;u; ''Pauline zmarszczyła brwi. 'Pauline: '''Przyjaciółki producentki... dzisiaj pokażecie na co was staaaaaaać! Tabela Etapowa '''Pauline: '''Teraz etap 2! Wykonacie... mash-up! ETAP 2 Darwin thumb|center|400 px '''Pauline: '''Ale się piejesz. ;-; 3/10. '''Cassie: '''Co ty? Pomysłowe! 4/10. '''Blaineley: '''Dziewczyny, ja dam 8/10, bo wykonanie było wspaniałe, ale racja - trochę się piał! '''Pauline: '''Masz 15/30. -,- Znowu. <3 K.E thumb|center|400 px '''Pauline: '''Moje uszy krwawią >:( 1/10. '''Cassie: '''Jak takie można zrobić wykonanie piosenki? 2/10. '''Blaineley: '''Czego się czepiacie? Było nawet, nawet - 6/10! '''Pauline: '''9/30. Selena thumb|center|400 px '''Blaineley: '''8/10. '''Pauline: '''Wpada w ucho, 8/10. '''Cassie: '''Mój ulubiony zestaw piosenek! 7/10. '''Pauline: '''23/30. ;u; Molly thumb|center|400 px '''Pauline: '''Zazdro takiego głosu. ;u; 10/10! '''Cassie: '''Bez wstydu. ;P 7/10. '''Blaineley: '''Jedno i drugie nie ma Waszego znaczenia, 9/10. '''Pauline: '''Masz 26/30. ;u; Znowu dobry wynik! LLE(ND)A! '''K.E: '''MELLENDA?! >:( '''Cassie: '''Chodzi o to, że masz się stąd wynosić. Tabela Etapowa '''Pauline: '''Teraz czas na sexy hity! demony sobie poszli. '''Cassie: '''Wymówimy też 2 nietykalne osoby. Są to... . . . . . . Darwin i. . . . . . Selena! '''Pauline: '''A w półfinale nie zobaczymy się z... . . . . . . . . Sodie! Tabela Odcinkowa '''Blaineley: '''Poprzeczka mierzy wysoko. ;u; '''Cassie: '''Za nami trzy gwiazdy! Zaśpiewają teraz piosenkę, która najbardziej określa ich charakter ;) Etap IV Darwin thumb|center|335 px '''Pauline: ''And it's just like the ocean under the moon Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you You got the kind of loving that could be so smooth, yeah Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it'' 10/10. Ta piosenka opisuje mojego pierwszego chłopaka! <3 Cassie: 'Już trzeba było Outside George'a Micheala lub inny hit tego durnia wykonać. 1/10. '''Blaineley: '''Te panie wyżej znają się na muzyce tyle co Melanie Martinez w dziedzinie naturalności. Od Roba wypieprzaj Cassie, a ty Pauline przestań go tak wysoko oceniać. Ja dam 6/10, fajnie, ale sporo braków. '''Pauline: '''A co powiedziałam przed chwilą? ;) '''Blaineley: '''Miałaś ocenić wykonanie Darwina, a nie przypominać sobie zasłużonych zdobywców Grammy z 1999, bo jemu to daleko brakuje. '''Pauline: '''Jakby dał latynoski pop? :') '''Blaineley: '''To bym dała 10 <3 Logiczne. '''Pauline: '''Anyway. 17/30, straszny spadek. ;u; Te laski przede mną nie znają się na muzyce. ;u; '''Cassie: '''Spierdalaj. xD Selena thumb|center|400 px '''Pauline: '''Moja broń! 10/10 <3 '''Cassie: '''Ale się podniecacie tymi kretynkami... 8/10. ''Pauline mierzy ją wzrokiem. 'Blaineley: '''Fajna, 10/10! '''Pauline: '''28/30. ;u; Niektórzy tego nie doceniają. xD Molly thumb|center|400 px '''Pauline: '''Bosko - 10/10. '''Cassie: '''10/10, kolejny boski hit. ;u; '''Blaineley: '''10/10 za rządzącą nienawiść i łamanie serc! '''Pauline: '''Masz 30/30. ;u; '''Molly: '''Uroczo! <3 PODSUMOWANIE '''Pauline: '''Przejdźmy niestety do konkretów, żegnamy... Darwina! '''Darwin: '''Ugh. -,- Nie szkodzi, dzięki za "fajną" grę. ;_; Selena, Molly, dacie sobie radę? '''Selena: '''Niet(ek) (żul)! xD ''Darwin sobie gdzieś poleciał. Tabela Odcinkowa 'Cassie: '''Molly vs Selena, cóż za widowisko! ;u; '''Pauline: '''Niedługo się dowiemy, która z nich dostanie się do nowego sezonu! <3 '''Cassie: '''Ale teraz... etap niespodzianka! :3 Etap 5 Molly '''Cassie: '''Przedstaw swoje trzy piosenki! thumb|center|400 px '''Pauline: '''5/10 '''Cassie: '''Niech będzie 8/10. '''Blaineley: '''Italia! :* 6/10 '''Pauline: '''Jest 19/30! thumb|center|400 px '''Pauline: '''GDZIE MOJE ICONIC GENIE IN A BOTTLE? 3/10... '''Cassie: '''I tak to różnicy nie zmienia. W obu jest sztuczna. 4/10. '''Blaineley: '''Nie rozumiem - 6/10. '''Pauline: '''13/30, to ci Selena niezłe dała... -_- thumb|center|400 px '''Pauline: '''Niech będzie 7/10. '''Cassie: '''Zawsze tego słuchałam, 7/10. '''Blaineley: '''Ostatnio leciało na Ty Wybierasz. ^_^ 6/10. '''Pauline: '''20+13+19=52:3=17/30 Selena thumb|center|400 px '''Pauline: '''Zabiję tomatosa, zabiję tomatosa! 0! '''Cassie: '''Zjerob. <3 '''Blaineley: '''Przykro mi kochana, ale to nie piosenka, tylko chińska bujda za Biedronką. ;_; '''Selena: '''Ale nie bo ja... '''Blaineley: '''DYSKWALIFIKACJA! ''Selena wybuchła płaczem, a Blaineley wezwała ochronę. ;u; 'Molly: '''Czyli to znaczy, że wygrałam? ''Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. 'Blaineley: '''Tak, proszę bardzo! ''Dała jej bilecik do autobusu. 'Pauline: '''Ludzie, niech nie ominie was teraz niezłe show! <3 '''Molly: '''Co to jest? '''Cassie: '''Zajepasztet. xD '''Molly: '''Bilet?! '''Blaineley: '''Tak, przepustka do sezonu o nazwie "Autobus". '''Molly: '''W dupie mam takie bilety! '''Cassie: '''Ale przecież je trzymasz. ;-; '''Molly: '''Wut? '''Blaineley: '''To są bilety, koniec i kropka. '''Molly: '''Zły pies! '''Pauline: '''SAMA JESTEŚ ZŁY PIES, WYNOCHA! '''Molly: '''Jeszcze tego pożałujecie... ;u; '''Blaineley: '''Grozisz mi? '''Molly: '''Nie, grożę całej waszej trójce! ;D '''Pauline: '''Ha ha, idź pan w ch*j. -_- '''Molly: '''Uczęszczałam 5 lat na karate! '''Pauline: '''Twoja religia mnie wcale nie obchodzi. :( ''Molly pokazała fuckyou i sobie poszła. '''Blaineley: '''Molly dostała to, czego chciała. Przepustki! No przepraszam, mówiłam, że dostaną przepustkę na sezon autobusowy! <3 A tamtym muszę dać 2,500 euro, bo zaczną marudzić. No nic, to już na zawsze koniec... Totalnej Porażki: Powrotu... na Wyspę Wawanakwa! :* ''KONIEC. Amen.' Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki